Sunao and Sora's relationship
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Sunao came back into Sora's life one night because he wanted to continue to love his friend like he had before and he wanted to Sora love him back.


Sunao and Sora's relationship Sunao and Sora's relationshipChapter 1: Sunao meets his friend Sora once again

Sunao came to the Academy of the one Sora goes to and he wants to be with Sora Hashiba once again. Sunao came to Sora's bedroom late one night and looked at Sunao really wanted to be with Sora all over again. Sunao fallen in love with Sora all over again. Aizawa kidnapped and experimented on Sunao and Sora. Sunao gained the spilt personality of Ran and Sora got the spilt personality of Yoru. Sunao realized that thinking is getting a lot harder. _Some kind of relaxing drug..._ he correctly guessed as he feebly attempted to struggle against Sora. However, the drug apparently did not just relax him, but also made his body much less prone to obey the brain's orders - orders which weren't very convinced anyway, due to the _third_ effect Sunao realized the drug had, mere moments before his thoughts became too incoherent to analyze things. Namely, horniness. Sora is causing Sunao's nipples sending a pleasant jolt through his body and causing the delicate pink nubs to harden immediately. Sora's ministrations caused a weak gurgle to escape Sunao's throat, which was once again stifled by the substance enveloping his completely. The pink-haired boy, no longer capable of thinking coherently between the numbing drug and the over stimulation his body was being subjected to, writhed on the sheets as Sora slowly began to massage every inch of his exposed body, sending a devastating amount of pleasant sensations to his brain, which almost shut down in the effort to process them. Sunao's mind could once again process the sensations it received. While he had very little room left for actual thought, what he was capable of kept repeating the same thing over and over again - _feels good feels good feels good feels so good..._ Sora pummeled into Sunao and Sunao surrendered with a moan from his lips when Sora flowed over his clit, causing a giant jolt of pleasure, almost like an orgasm, to wash over him. Sora pummeling inside him felt to warm and cool and soft and hard at the same time, a combination, which sends conflicting messages to her brain but also served to heighten his excitement. Sunao realized he was so wet. Sunao kept moaning and groaning with his childhood friend pummeling inside him. Sora begins to lick Sunao's ear and Sunao begin to moan and groan because of it. All the strength in Sunao's arms seemed to melt away and they feel free of the bed. Sora opened up some sex fiend inside Sunao. "Sunao..." Sora whispered as he stoked the silky blonde hair. His other hand trailed down Sunao's zipper. He could only feel the man's tongue trailing a wet path down his thin jaw, and the smoldering flame inside him. Sora's hand loosened it around him and traveled down to rest of his hip. "N-no.Wait, Sora-san!" Sunao's voice came out feeble. Sora is still holding unto him. "It's a little too late to tell me to stop." Sora said. Sunao is trying to fight him. "But...ah!" Sunao was cut off as the front of his pajamas was roughly ripped open sending the buttons flying in all directions. Sora continued his journey from Sunao's face to chest, stopping often to the nipples tender nipples, Sunao moaned again. Sora clamped his lips over the pink bud. Sunao clutched Sora's head combing his fingers through the dark hair as he twisted and squirted in the throes of sensation. He almost found some peace of mind in the natural body heat radiating between his fingers. Suddenly, Sora slipped one of his large hands beneath the thin fabric of Sunao's pajamas and began rubbing at his flaming member. "Huh...Wh-what are you--." Sunao said. Sora noticed that Sunao is hot. "You're hot all over, aren't you?" Sora said, as he slipped off Sunao's briefs and wrapped his cool find around Sunao's cock. Sunao, gasping bucked his hips at the unexpected feel of Sora's hands on him. Not to mention the incredibly arousing sensation searing through him like red-hot magma. There was no time to be embarrassed as Sora began stoking him. It started tender and slow, but before long his pace had quickened. "Ah...Ah!" Sunao cried out in time with his stokes, which matched even the beating of his heart. Sora still stoking Sunao's insides. "There's no need to feel afraid. I want you to feel it all." Sora said. Sunao didn't seem to notice how Sora's voice had become low and rough. "But...I feel so strange." Sunao said. Sora kept on going until Sunao starts to like it all and he became a sex fiend all over again. "I really like this and I'll do what you want, Sora as long as you do this to me every night." Sunao said. Sora smiled and nodded. Sunao wanted to keep going he couldn't think of anyone else but Sora. Sunao is still under the relax drug, he became really horny and hot the same time he wanted to really to do it with Sora and he thought the taste of another guy is pleasant. Sora and Sunao went behind the fence just because they wanted to. "Shh, don't say anything," Sora whispered as he lightly caressed Sunao's mouth with his own. With each heat Sunao's heart slammed so loud against his chest that wondered how it was possible for Sora to not hear it. "Mmph!" A smothered gasp escaped from Sunao's lips as Sora kissed and sucked in his soft lips. The two boys' bodies shoved against the fence, the cool prick of metal muted by the overwhelming heat radiating from between them. Sunao tried to cry out again, but only met with Sora's wet strong tongue lashing out to battle his own. Their tongues wove and pushed against one another. Sunao had never felt something like this before but it felt so good. "I love you Sunao." Sora said. Sunao met up to Sora's eyes. "I love you too Sora." Sunao said. Sunao struggled to control his trembling as he whispered, "Take me Sora." That was all the invitation Sora needed as he pressed his throbbing cock against Sunao's tight hole. The virgin flesh stretched to accommodate the intruding mass, and Sunao cringed against the frisson of pain that ripped through him. He could barely get out a ragged gasp before Sora covered his quivering mouth with his own, smothering his pleas for release. Sora leaned over the frail but willing body beneath him, pushing his slick man-rod deeper into Sunao's recesses until his balls met with flesh. Between gasps, he tried to comfort him with soothing tones. "Are you all right?" Sora managed, but Sunao could only wrap his delicate arms around Sora's neck, in a subtle sign that he could take this. The bed springs creaked and moaned under the passionate dance of the two naked bodies above. Sunao matched its groans as Sora's manhood ribbed against his inner walls. As the pace quickened, Sunao cried out with his thrusts. "Ah! Ah!" Sunao buried his face against the welcoming cool of the pillow, bracing his body against the barrage of pleasure. Sora pummeled him with a renewed frenzy, back a grin as he probed the pleasure spot with the tip of his cock. "This feel good here?" Sora asked. Sunao nodded. "I want you to keep going until I can't think of nobody but you, Sora." Sunao said. Sora just kept pummeling into Sunao until Sunao's mind went completely blanked. Sunao went into a deep slumber waiting for dawn to come so he could go back to class the next morning. The morning Sora and Sunao meets Hiromu. Hiromu is in love with Sora, but he can't understand why Sunao is still around, and Sunai who stays in the room with them. "He's the one who's have to disappear." Hiromu said. Sunao was walking underneath a light post and it fell on him, and Sora run to him. "Fujimori, are you ok, can you speak to me?" Sora asked. Sunao opened his eyes a little. "Sora, I thought you wanted this, I thought you want me to die." Sunao said. Sora can't believe that he is so terribly worried about Sunao. Sunao had to go to the hospital cause the of the light post hit him in the stomach. "May I see Sunao Fujiwara?" Sora asked. Nurse Macon looked at Sora. "Yes you can, Sora." Macon said. Sora came in and saw Sunao so weakened and fragile and delicate. Sunao woken up and saw Sora. "You came I thought you didn't like me that's why I decided to get hurt." Sunao said. Sora wanted to keep Sunao safe. "Sunao, when you feel better I'm going to carry you home." Sora said. The next day, the doctor said Sunao can go home but has to take it easy, so Sora came the next day and carried Sunao. "Sora, can you put me down?" Sunao asked. Sora shaken his head no. "Why not?" Sunao asked. Sora looked at Sunao. "I promised when you feel better I'm going to carry you home, didn't I?" Sora asked.


End file.
